In the Dark I find Light
by Alana Walker
Summary: Allen estava cansado demais para continuar, então, seu sorriso caiu. Alguém pode salvá-lo?


**Olá! Esta é a minha 1ª fic de -man, então espero que vcs gostem!**

**Disclaimer: Eu não possuo D. Gray-man.**

Sinopse: Allen estava cansado demais para continuar, então, seu sorriso caiu. Alguém pode salvá-lo?

**In the Dark, I find Light**

Estava tarde da noite na Ordem e nada se via nos corredores da mesma. Entretanto, víamos que no quarto do jovem exorcista Allen Walker, o anjinho da Ordem, ele estava no beiral de sua janela a olhar pelo horizonte e quem o visse não diria que era ele. Não havia o sorriso característico dele. Isso porque ele odiava sorrir por qualquer motivo. Seu sorriso sempre fora falso, como Kanda sempre dizia e ele não podia negar. Até mesmo pra ele era impossível sorrir quando se tem em mente que seu passado te persegue.

- Mana...

Sim, aquele homem ao qual ele amou como um pai ao qual ele não teve, se tornou o irmão do 14º Noé. Que estava dentro dele. Por quê? Por que eu tenho que abrigar a alma do 14º? Depois que todos descobriram isto, não o trataram da mesma maneira. Estavam todos mais frios e distantes. Até mesmo Lenalee e Lavi, a quem ele chegou a considerar alguns de seus melhores amigos. Mas, agora, ele entendia. Não havia maneira na qual ele pudesse ser como os outros, normal.

- Bom, não adianta ficar se lamentando por isso, não é mesmo Tim? – o golem dourado apenas girou em torno de sua cabeça como para dizer que sim.

- Amanhã terei outra missão com o bakanda. Desde que posso controlar a Arca, estão de marcação cerrada pra cima de mim. Tim, quando isso tudo acabar, o que eu vou fazer?

Allen esteve tão concentrado neste assunto que por tantos dias que estava cansado, então, antes mesmo que Tim pudesse fazer alguma coisa, Allen caiu adormecido.

*******************************************D_ia Seguinte_*************************************************************

uando Allen entrou no refeitório todos pararam o que estavam fazendo para se voltar a olhar pra ele. De novo, a frieza dos olhares dirigidos a ele. Fingiu que não lhe importava, melhor, que ele não notou e continuou sorrindo, porque era isso que ele podia fazer: sorrir, fingir que ele era inocente ao mundo que estava frente a ele, mas ao qual ele participava.

Pediu sua quantidade normal de comida e foi se sentar na mesma mesa que Kanda, já que as outras estavam cheias e obviamente não apreciariam sua presença. Também porque Lenalee e Lavi não estavam ali.

Nenhum dos dois falou nada e continuaram a comer. O clima estava tenso. Quando Allen notou que não havia ninguém perto o bastante para lhe ouvir, ele resolveu perguntar a Kanda.

- Uhn, Kanda, você está com o relatório da missão?

- Che. O que te importa.

- Eu gostaria de ficar a par do que estamos indo fazer na missão.

- Não há nada de mais.

- Mas mesmo assim, eu queria-

- Que você não entendeu, moyashi?! Não há nada de mais. – e com isso dito Kanda saiu dali.

Allen apenas baixou a vista. Então era assim? Todos o haviam abandonado. O traído. Onde estava aquela confiança de alguns dias atrás? Ele sabia a verdade. Nunca existira. Porque ele não merecia as coisas boas da vida. Não, ele é uma aberração que não deveria nunca ter nascido.

Kanda estava um pouco arrependido de ter dito aquilo daquela forma a Allen. Realmente, é claro que ele notou como o garoto entrou em uma profunda depressão. E tudo por causa daqueles em quem ele confiou e ousou chamar de amigos. Ele não queria que Allen soubesse a verdade. Que era levá-lo a morte. Irem lutar com alguns Akumas e assim, ele deveria matar Allen, a história ficaria encoberta, por mais óbvia que fosse. Ele não queria fazer isso. Faz algum tempo que ele descobriu ter algum sentimento pelo exorcista de cabelos brancos, mas devido a atual situação ele não teve o tempo necessário para poder pensar direito sobre isso, mas mesmo assim, ele sabia a verdade: ele amava Allen Walker. E, por isso, ele queria protegê-lo. Mas como?

As 15h. Allen e Kanda haviam chegado ao lugar ao qual deveriam realizar a missão deles. Infelizmente, havia muitos Akumas. Isso não foi previsto e por consequência os dois acabaram muito cansados. Kanda podia se recuperara, mas Allen...ele estava cansado emocionalmente também, ele não aguentava todo o esforço que estava fazendo. Por que continuar lutando por aqueles que o queriam morto? Porque continuar sofrendo pra depois morrer com dores piores às que já tinha? Ele decidiu se entregar aquela dor que há muito o acometia. Assim, no próximo segundo, ele apenas enxergou escuridão.

Kanda estava observando como o moyashi não conseguia se agüentar em pé e também que não era exatamente pelo esforço físico de hoje. Seus olhos ampliaram, quando viu que o moyashi começava a cair. Por impulso, ele chegou ao lado de Allen e segurou seu corpo, antes que tocasse a terra fria abaixo deles.

- Ei, moyashi, acorda. – nenhum sinal.

- Moyashi, pare de brincadeiras, esses Akumas não foram nada comparado ao que já lutamos. – Kanda começava a ficar preocupado. Allen continuava sem responder e seu corpo estava começando a ficar frio. Tirou o seu casaco e colocou em Allen, até que ouviu o som de passos se aproximando e preparou Mugen quando notou que eram Lenalee, Lavi, Miranda, Kroy e Chaoji. Os ex-amigos de Allen.

- O que estão fazendo aqui?

- Verificando se você iria fazer o seu trabalho. Mas vejo que o destino se encarregou disso. – disse Lenalee com uma voz fria.

- Agora só temos que eliminar as provas. – disse Lavi, como ele tirou o corpo de Allen das mãos de Kanda.

- Droga! O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo? – Kanda perguntou como viu que começavam a colocar óleo no corpo de Allen. Ele sabia o que eles iriam fazer, mas ele não pensou que eles pudessem ser tão imbecis para chegar a esse ponto. - Não vou deixar que vocês continuem com isso. – ele disse como ele ativou a Mugen.

- Você não pode interromper. – disse Lenalee, como todos os demais se posicionavam para enfrentar Kanda.

Antes mesmo que Kanda começasse a atacar, ele viu que Allen abria os olhos e via o que seus "amigos" faziam. Lágrimas começaram a descer por seus rosto como verificou que seria queimado vivo por aqueles a quem realmente tinha considerado, mais que seus amigos, sua família. E Lavi tacou fogo. O fogo consumia o corpo de Allen, mas ele não gritava de dor, porque não havia dor maior ao que ele acabara de sofrer. Kanda estava furioso. Ele queria que pelo menos Allen morresse com um sorriso no rosto, mas nem isso a morte o proporcionava. Ele correu. Passou por todos e só natava como sua espada transpassava os corpos de Lenalee, Chaoji que nunca aceitara Allen, Miranda e Kroy que ousaram fingir acreditar no rapaz e finalmente Lavi, a quem até ele chegou a considerar seu melhor amigo. Depois, ele só lembrava de tirar o corpo de Allen de lá.

- Kan-da, por quê? – Allen disse com voz fraca.

- Idiota. É porque eu te amo. – Oh! Só Deus sabia como era difícil ele dizer essas palavras, mas valeu a pena, pra ver os olhos de Allen se ampliarem e logo depois um sorriso aparecer em seu rosto.

- Eu também te amo, bakanda. – Logo depois uma brisa suave passou e Allen começou a fechar seus olhos. – Eu estou cansado, Kanda.

- Não ouse fechar os olhos moyashi!

- Kanda, termine de me matar, por favor?

- A merda o que você ta pedindo?

- Estou cansado demais pra continuar a viver, e não tenho mais utilidade aqui.

"Eu vou livrar sua dor Allen, mas então, eu irei com você".

_Então, as pétalas terminam de cair,_

_E duas vidas acabam se esvaindo._

_É certo que num mundo de guerras isso sempre acontece,_

_Mas isso é justificativa pra tudo terminar assim?_

_No escuro pode haver uma luz,_

_Mas isso, não significa viver feliz eternamente,_

_Pode significar morrer,_

_Com algum alívio em seu coração,_

_Que nunca antes houvera tido._

_Pode significar,_

_O começo de um término._

_E o término de um começo._

_Fim_

**Obrigada por lerem e por favor reviews!**

**Megumi Higurashi.**


End file.
